fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Latetloid
}}} }} Latetloid (or Latetia/Latatia) is the first and only Fanloid in the Latetloid series. Introduction Latetloid is a Fanloid that was first designed in early 2012 with the name 'LULULOID'. The name was later changed to Latetloid (latet meaning 'hidden' in Latin) in 2014. Latetloid is primarily used for electronic genres of music, but it can also be used for other genres such as pop and in some cases, heavy metal and punk. However, Latetloid's vocals can be pitchy or 'squeaky' at times if used incorrectly. Appearance Latetloid's persona, Latetia, has wavy, light brown hair with darker, hazelnut colored highlights. She wears her hair in pigtails with a lock of hair down the left side of her face. On her ears, she wears a pair of golden headphones with an antenna on one side. She has a pale complexion and golden eyes. She wears a sleeveless, black turtleneck under a sleeveless, navy shirt which is cropped just above the waist. She wears a gold coloured bow with hearts printed at the ends and a gold chain at the slit of her shirt. Her skirt is the same navy colour with a gold coloured waist and golden, triangular-shaped ends. It has several gold chains at two slits at either end of the skirt. She also wears a pair of black arm warmers which have a slit down the middle with a gold chain. On her legs, she wears a pair of stockings that reach a little bit below her knees and a pair of black shoes with a gold trim. A notable feature of Latetia's appearance are the tanned strips of 'skin' which can be seen on her hands, arms, face and legs. These parts allow her to move her body since she is, obviously, a robot. Another notable feature of her design is the two, red and blue cables that come out of her waist. Etymology The name of the persona for Latetloid, is named 'Latatia' or 'Latetia' which uses the word 'latet' and the ending, 'ia', making it sound feminine to suit Latetloid's feminine persona. It is pronounced 'lah-tay-shee-ah' or 'lah-teh-shee-ah', depending on spelling. Latetloid itself, is pronounced, 'lah-teht-loyd'. Personality Because Fanloids, or Vocaloids in general, do not have a personality unless given, Latetia's personality can change depending on interpretation. However, the most popular interpretation of her personality is that she is a aloof and someone cold and reserved young girl who always seems to be 'on edge' or jittery. When she opens herself up to someone, she is quite egotistical, stubborn and dramatic, but has a kind, loving side. Trivia * Various components of Latetia's design is inspired by different Vocaloids of the VOCALOID2 phase. For example, her hairstyle is inspired by that of Hatsune miku, her cropped shirt is inspired by Kagamine Rin's cropped Sailor Fuku. And her skirt and gold theme is inspired by Megurine Luka. * The red and blue cables on Latetia's hips are used to charge Latetia when she runs out of energy and to program her when she malfunctions or needs updates. Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Females